


Mine

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Owner/Pet, Ownership, Pets, Possessive Behavior, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s the first time Kurt lifts his head, just a bit, and butts his forehead against Blaine’s jaw gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the artist who drew my icon. <3

The first time Kurt ever does it, it’s nearly a month since he started living with Blaine. He’s still skittish and hesitant, shying way from Blaine one minute and then cuddling close to him the next. But Blaine is patient, and he’s not going to give Kurt any reason to distrust him.

It’s early evening, and Kurt is curled into his side—he’d been napping, and now his body is loose and pliant, his guard down. Blaine sits very still, one hand petting through his hair and scratching soothingly at the base of Kurt’s ears. And Kurt purrs, the sound still more subdued than it probably should be. But it still makes Blaine smile, because Kurt is finally learning how to be happy with him.

That’s the first time Kurt lifts his head, just a bit, and butts his forehead against Blaine’s jaw gently.

Blaine sits there, eyes open and staring straight ahead, not wanting to turn and look at Kurt, or—god forbid,  _ask him_ —to figure out exactly what just happened.

 _It’s probably just a hybrid thing_ , Blaine thinks, and leaves it at that. Blaine is too focused on keeping Kurt content than to humor his own curiosity about something that is probably nothing.

He goes back to petting Kurt’s ears, and forgets it.

*

Blaine waits a long time before he lets people come over again. He doesn’t suspend his social life, but it does slow down—he goes out, every now and again, but he hates leaving Kurt home by himself (even if coming home and finding Kurt curled up on Blaine’s bed or in his closet is kind of ridiculously adorable).

It’s not like he’s about to throw a party, but it’s been a long time since he’s had Sam over to play video games and he misses it.

“Sam’s really nice,” Blaine tells Kurt as he sets up. “And if you don’t want him to pet you, just tell him and he won’t, okay?” He looks at where Kurt is sitting on the couch, knees drawn to his chest, and his face softens. “Or you can wait in my bedroom, if you want.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, just watches him, but his ears are lying a little flatter on his head than they usually do and Blaine can’t help but worry.

Sam comes, and he introduces himself to Kurt, but he doesn’t try to touch—Blaine had warned him, of course. Kurt doesn’t really like people touching him. It took Blaine a solid length of time to become the one exception.

They set up on the couch with Call of Duty—not Blaine’s favorite, and it’s been awhile, but Sam keeps lamenting about how horrible of a teammate Finn is. Blaine is laughing, when he feels a presence at his side. It’s Kurt. He looks surprised, but smiles—this is good, this is really good, it means that Kurt is warming up to strangers faster than Blaine thought he would.

He settles back against the couch, controller in his hand, and is genuinely surprised as Kurt curls up close in his side. He can be affectionate, of course, but Blaine never thought it would happen in front of people Kurt hardly knows. Sam doesn’t even really give them a second glance, too focused on the screen already, and that’s when Blaine realizes he’s taking fire and just standing in the open like a  _dumb ass_.

But Blaine’s playing just keeps getting worse. Kurt is nuzzling against his shoulder and  _kneading_  at his arm and leg, drawing Blaine’s concentration until he somehow ends up in the path of a grenade and gets blown up.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s throat feels kind of dry. “Do you need something?” He holds out his hands, but Kurt just takes the sudden opening to lay himself heavily across Blaine’s thighs.

He’s never  _done_  this before, and Blaine looks down at him, eyebrows raised. He runs a tentative hand down Kurt’s back, and Kurt purrs, arching into the touch and not moving.

“Dude?” Sam says, and Blaine feels Kurt’s knuckles as they knead against Blaine’s stomach, making him swallow heavily.

“Yeah, I—I’m good.” Blaine licks his lips, settling his arms to rest on Kurt’s purring, vibrating side with the controller in his hands.

Kurt stays there the whole time Sam is over. When Sam finally goes to leave, he slinks away and trails after Blaine as they head to the door. When Sam tries to say goodbye to Kurt, though, Kurt shrinks back, ears pressed low, and Sam shifts a little uncomfortably.

And, when the door is shut, Kurt is right there when he turns around, slipping close to him until Blaine is wrapping his arms around Kurt in a hug.

“What has gotten into you today?” Blaine asks, confused.

“Nothing,” Kurt responds quietly, and it’s the first time he’s spoken in the last few hours. Blaine looks down at him curiously, and then Kurt’s leaning up. Blaine’s breath catches, but Kurt just rubs his smooth cheek back and forth against Blaine’s a few times. Then, he’s slinking away, leaving Blaine standing there feeling even  _more_ confused.

*

Blaine goes out with a few of the girls one night—nothing  _too_  crazy. Dinner, drinks, and a little bit of dancing in a club full of way,  _way_  too many people. When he gets home, it doesn’t surprise him to see Kurt curled up on his bed, face pressed into his pillow. Kurt has his own bed, but he hasn’t slept in it since those first few days.

Not that Blaine is taking advantage of whatever connection Kurt feels to him, but… It’s nice, sharing his big, empty bed with someone else. Kurt isn’t always cuddly, but sometimes he is, and his purring is like a white noise that soothes and lulls Blaine into sleep.

He tries to be quiet, but Kurt’s tail and ears twitch, and he lifts his groggy head and blinks at Blaine.

“You’re home,” Kurt mutters, voice thick with sleep, and Blaine smiles. He feels gross, but he’s more tired than anything—a shower can wait until he wakes up in the morning. Out of Kurt’s eye line (because he’ll never feel comfortable just  _undressing_  in front of Kurt, it feels like he’s doing something wrong), Blaine changes into pajamas, and then drags his body into bed.

Kurt’s purring, but it stops, too abruptly, as Blaine gets closer. Kurt looks at him again, eyes reflecting the city light that pushes in through the window just the smallest amount—it was creepy, at first, but now it’s just a part of Blaine’s life. It’s normal.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, wondering what happened, and Kurt makes an odd, annoyed chirping noise in his throat. Aside from purring, he doesn’t usually do things like  _meow_ —at least, not yet. So doing this makes Blaine’s eyebrows raise, makes him wonder.

He feels Kurt’s long, soft fingers take hold of his wrist, feels the touch of Kurt’s nose to the back of his hand—and then he feels a rough, warm,  _wet_  glide as Kurt’s tongue drags along his arm. Blaine’s entire body goes rigid, but Kurt doesn’t stop. It’s not a soppy kind of wetness, but he continues to lick, tongue dragging over the sensitive skin of Blaine’s wrist and the inside of his elbow, up to where the sleeve of his t-shirt obscures his arm.

“K-Kurt?” Blaine’s voice is unsteady, and then he gasps as Kurt shifts, a low hiss coming out as his breath ghosts over Blaine’s exposed throat. And then Kurt starts to lick again—Blaine’s words catch, his breathing stilted, eyes rolling back into his head as Kurt licks long, hot stripes over his neck and up to his jaw.

His tongue doesn’t feel like a human tongue, and it makes Blaine’s skin tingle, makes him wish for a nip of teeth or a sucking mouth. He moans, low and soft, as Kurt’s tongue works up and up, nearly to his ear—and then stops. Blaine is practically panting, but Kurt just settles down, content, on his stomach, purring again.

And Blaine can’t even  _remember_  the last time he was this hard.

*

Kurt acts like it never happened.

So, Blaine acts like it never happened.

Or, at least, he  _tries_. He has no idea exactly what it was, or why Kurt did it, and he’s getting dangerously close to pulling up Google and typing,  _what does it mean when your cat hybrid thoroughly licks your neck?_

It probably means nothing, but it doesn’t stop Blaine from  _thinking_  about it. He thinks about it too much, in fact, and has to tell himself to stop because it’s starting to become a borderline obsession and is slipping into his innermost private thoughts.

It’s the worst when Kurt grooms himself, tongue peeking out, a hint of pink, and Blaine has had to leave the room on a few occasions.

He could, of course, ask Kurt, but maybe it’s just something that cat hybrids  _do_.

_Maybe he’ll at least explain it to me._

Except that Blaine keeps making up excuses  _not_  to ask—not the right time, he’s busy, Kurt is napping, Kurt is content,  _excuse_ ,  _excuse_ ,  _excuse_.

And then, one night, they’re laid out horizontally on the couch, Kurt tucked into Blaine’s front so that they’re practically spooning—well, actually, there’s no  _practically_  about it. They are spooning. When Blaine had thought about adopting a hybrid, it was because he’d been lonely, he’d wanted a friend, someone to come home to and interact with on a regular basis.

And then Kurt happened, and Blaine still got those things, of course he did.

He just also got a lot more feelings than he’d been prepared to deal with.

They’re watching a movie, but Blaine is more focused on the way Kurt’s tail is curl back over his hip, ticking his thigh. He’s more focused on running his fingers, back and forth, over Kurt’s side. Blaine closes his eyes, and breathes in the fresh, intoxicating smell of Kurt’s hair—the shampoo he uses, the hair product, and just  _him_.

That’s when Kurt presses his head back, harder then a nudge, and it reminds Blaine of all the other times Kurt has done it—he does it more often than Blaine even really realizes.

“Why do you do that?” Blaine asks softly, the motion of his hand stalling before it continues it’s back-and-forth.

“Do what?” Kurt’s voice is heavy, sleepy, purrs rumbling deep in his chest.

“Butt your head against my face like that?”

It’s not the exact question Blaine has been dying to ask, but… It works. It’s one. One is a start. Kurt’s body tenses up, though, and he doesn’t answer, and Blaine closes his eyes and regrets saying anything.

“I—”

“It—”

They both stop at the same time, and Blaine’s mouth moves without making words.

“Go ahead,” he encourages, softly, and Kurt shifts, turning in his arms. His face is  _so close_ ,  _right there_ , and Blaine’s chest suddenly feels tight.

“I just…” Kurt stops again, glances down, and Blaine can see the slight flush on his cheeks. But instead of saying anything, Kurt just leans up and nudges at Blaine’s jaw with his forehead again. It’s hardly an answer, but Kurt is looking at him as if it’s supposed to explain everything. Maybe this  _is_  just a hybrid thing, something Kurt does because it’s a part of his nature. It has nothing to do with Blaine, or… Their relationship.

Nothing at all.

So Blaine leans down, and touches his forehead against Kurt’s.

It must be the right thing to do, because Kurt purrs, deep, and nuzzles his face against Blaine’s cheek. It happens quick—too quick, it flits across Blaine’s brain like a memory more than something that’s happening—but there’s a brief, wet, rough touch of a tongue to Blaine’s cheek. But then it’s gone, and as Blaine tries to process it, he hears a very, very sure, “mine,” purred near his ear.


End file.
